The steering column of a motor vehicle is usually arranged beneath a cross member of the motor vehicle, and secured to it. To secure the steering column to this cross member, which can also be designed as a cockpit carrying member, retaining devices are usually provided, which are frequently connected to the cross member by an adhesive bond, for example by a welding connection. For example, from the German Patent Specification DE 102 53 959 B4 an arrangement is known for securing a steering column to a cross member of a motor vehicle, in which an additional carrier element is welded onto the cross member, which accommodates the retaining means of the steering column. From the published European Patent Application EP 1 234 744 A2, moreover, a steering column retaining arrangement is known, which consists of a retaining clamp welded onto the cross member, to which the steering column is secured by means of a steering column holder arranged beneath the steering column.
A problem with the known arrangements for securing a steering column to a cross member is that these additional complex carrier elements have retaining clamps which are welded securely to the cross member in order to secure the steering column to this. From this there results not only additional manufacturing steps in the manufacture of the cross member, but also the flexibility is restricted with regard to the use of the cross member to one individual vehicle type with a specific steering column arrangement. Moreover, the material requirement for the known arrangements for securing a steering column to the cross member of a motor vehicle is relatively high, which is reflected in increased costs.